Meeting the real deal
by TheFreakingWinchesters
Summary: Liana Warren lost her parents as a child, and are now living with grandma. its, quiet. Except fore the murder that had happen in the neighborhood. That kind of case Dean and Sam would chase, she thought while smiling to herself. She liked to dream away, thinking about SPN (ecspecially Dean) and then one day, a new boy starts in town. But it can't be.. can it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The new boy in town.

 **Lianas Pov.**

Fuck! I poke myself in the eye again! I laid down the eyeliner and looked into the mirror. My eyes was still all fluffy from the nights advent. Bad dreams about my parents dying, was chasing me.

Always the same dream. Them screaming for help, and i couldn't reach them. Helpless, In the dark.

"You gonna make it. Only two weeks left of school. You will survive. Just like a Winchester" I told myself. I locked eyes with myself in the mirror. I had brown long hair and green eyes. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black top, with a blue cardigan. It wasn't something special, but, I liked it. I took one more look in the mirror before hittin' out. I went into my bedroom, and took my already packed bag, and headed down to the kitchen.

Grandma was sitting in her own chair, watching the news. She had grey long hair, that always was in a bun, and some of the sweetest brown eyes. She had been there for me the last 6 years, when… my parents died. I shut my eyes, just by the thought. _No, they did not die. They were killed._

Grandma didn't tell me much about they're dead, but one thing I do know. It wasn't an accident. Something happened. Something terrible. My eyes got watered as I still was watching my grandma.

You can't let yourself think about that, I told myself. I stood straight up and walked up to her.

"See ya Grandma" I said as I kissed her at the cheek. She looked up, cupped my face, and looked me in the eyes. "Have a nice day, my darling" she said and then she kissed me on the forehead. It was kind of a routine for her to do so. She was always so caring and sweet.

I opened the door and was met by a lovely flash of sunlight. I pulled my sunglasses on, and went down the street.

I took out my phone and saw the lock screen picture. It was a photo of my beautiful Jensen Ackles. He was my favorite and only person I Supernatural. I was full-in Deangirl. Surely little Sammy was pretty sweet, but Dean had always had that special place in my heart.

I started watching Supernatural fore about, lets see… I was about 12 years old when I first saw it, so it must be about 3 years now, and I'm still holding on to it. It just _have it all_.

It made me remember there was a murde for not so long ago, in this town, looking like a case Sam and Dean would look at. I've read about it in the newspaper. It was about a woman who was killed in her own house, drained for her own blood.

And back to reality, I was about to entering the school property, when I saw _it._

It was a oh-my-god-what-a-beautiful-car!

It was a Chevrolet Impala. Just like in the tv-show, my dream car. It was black and had does goddam sexy leather seats. It was just… amazing. I would love to meet the person who had this car. Must be a fan of the show.

The school bell brought me back to reality. _God, Liana. Get a grib on yourself._ I let go of the car and walked into the school.

I'm in 9th grader, and this was gladly my last year in this hell. But it does have it upsides though. I got my best friend, Lucy. She and I, found each other on a Destiel fanfiction. We were both supernatural fans, but she ships Destiel and is a Samgirl. We didn't know online that were in the same class, but that just made it better.

I open the door to my classroom, and walks in. _Thank god, teacher isn't here yet._

I quickly ran over to Lucy, who was sitting in the back of the room. Like always. Me and Lucy didn't socialize with people normally. It was just me and her. I sat down at my table (our tables were next to each other, thanksfully)

"Heya Luci"

She looked up. "Hey Liana" she said weakly. I starred at her. She didn't look good, almost like she was sick. Her hair was all oily, and her face was quite in the white colors. I took up her hand. It was all slimy and cold.

"Hey are you okay Lucy?"

"Me? Oh, I just have a little headache" she said while rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I got a something that can fresh you up a little" I said while taking my phone up "I just found this hilarious photo of Moose"

She looked at me with a confused face. "Who?"

"Jared Padalecki" I roll my eyes "duhuh"

"Who?"

"Should I spell it for you? Okay, Sam Winchester then. You know, your bae? With the so called beautiful hair?"

"What are you talking about?!"

She was getting a little angry. I laughed to myself. Like she even _could_ forget who he is.

"Do you really want me to believ-"

I was cut off by the teacher walking in. With a nice looking guy after him. I couldn't see his face, but after the reaction from the girls, he must be a fine ass guy.

"Everybody! Would you please sit down! This is our new student. He will be here fore the next 2 weeks"

I still couldn't see him properly, because of the dude infront me, but I did see some of his hair. I froze. That l-looked… familiar.

I lend over the table and unexspected, I locked eyes with does familiar green, hazel eyes. My heart stopped.

"Dean Winchester can you please find a seat"

 _Okay, that's was the first chapter, hoped you liked it. I know im not that good of a writer, and if I have made any mistakes, or misspelling, please let me know. Also, This is actually my first fanfic at all.  
Also reviews are SO WELCOME!:) –I want to know your opinion._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: How is this possible?

 **Liana's POV.**

That. can't. be. real.

JENSEN ACKLES (AKA DEAN WINCHESTER) IS IN MY CLASSROOM.

I started to hypervantilate. Someone must be pulling off a joke. But... he was.. young. My age.

He started heading over to me. Omg, do he want to speak with me?! I starred down at my table, this can't be real. But, luckly for me, he just took the seat beside me.

I looked up and made eyecontact with Lucy. "He's hot" she whispered to me.

 _Is_

 _that_

 _all_

 _shes_

 _gonna_

 _say?!_

She freaking is a totally fangirl like me! How can't she _not_ be noticing _Dean_! I mean, come on. She and i talked about Dean turning into a demon. Yesterday! -she can't just suddenly don't remember all this.

"Are you kidding me?!" i harsly whispered back "Tha-th-thats Dean! - You know, supernatural Dean! Dean in like, saving people, hunting things, the family business. Jensen ackles!"

She looked a me like i was crazy "What the hell are you talking about?"

"seriously? You're gonna sit there, and pretend you don't even know the guy?" i'm getting a little upset and angry now. Dean fucking winchester are sitting beside me, and she clams to know NOTHING?

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about him! Only that his name is Dean winchester, and that he is a exstremly attractive guy"

"SeriOUSLY!?"

ups... Did i really say that outloud?

"Liana! Would you keep you're tone down, please. I do not wanna repeat, or else im going to have to call your paren- i mean..." he stopped and looked at me "sorry, i mean, grandma"

That one hurt. A lot.

I nodded and just starred down at my desk, with red cheeks. I suddenly feels Dean looking at me. I shut my eyes Liana! wake up! _Your dreaming. This can't be real! Wake up_ i tell myself, but nothing changes.

My teacher went on with the lesson.

I take a little look at Dean, but can't help to stare. Hes IS smoking hot. He still got does hazel green eyes, and even though he is around 15, he just look even hotter. Then, Dean suddenly looks back at me. It's him. There's no doubt.

He smirkes at me (I think i'm drooling, omg), and i remember that i was starring at him. I quickly look away, and blushes. Shit. It's him. Bu-but it can't be. It just can't. (i took a quick look after drooling marks, but thanksfully don't find any)

And then, all the sudden, its break.

I have to talk to Lucy! Oh, shes gonna pay. I walk over to her, but my anger stops when i see her.

She's worse. At morgning, she just was a little pale. Now -shes even more pale, sweating, and shaking. "Hey sweetie, are you sure you are okay?! I can get a-"

"No." she says as lays a hand on my arm "Don't. I'm fine. Just a little tir-" Her eyes rolls back, and turnes white, and she falls down from her chair and collaps on the floor, before i can catch her.

"LUCY?!" i cups her face "LUCY!" My heart is beating so fast now. People in the room turns to look whats going on. Someone takes my hands away from her. I look up. It's Dean.

He takes her up in his arms "Come, we need to get her to a nurse" He says. I don't say anything, just kinda... starres at him. What is happening? First thi-this Dean, and then Lucy. Isn't there drama enough in my life already?

"Hey, hey" He snaps me out of my thoughts. Oh, yeah, right, Lucy "Do you know where the school nurse are?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me" i start to run out of the room, down the hall, with Dean right back me, carrying Lucy like she weights nothing. When we're at the nurse, i can't help to knock hard on the door.

the door opens right away "jesus, wha-" then she see's Lucy in Dean's arms. She quickly opens the door "Lay her down here" Dean do as she says and then she ask us to go out.

We sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. I cover my face. Its just too much. Im just about to cry, when i remember Dean is sitting right beside me. Oh, yeah, him, why would he fake being Dean Winchester? i mean, sure, he got the face and the name, but. Its just can't be real!

I chose to confront him about it.

"Soo..." i look at him "Are you a fan of the show?"

"The show?" He's confused now, i can see. Hmm... good actor.

"Yeah, supernatural. You know" He just looks at me like im crazy

"Oh, come on. I don't believe it. You don't see the show, but you have the same name as him. Now don't tell me that you have a little brother named Sam, or else i'm going to cry"

His face exspression changes now. Going cold. "How do you know that?" he ask harsly.

I begin to laugh. Yeah, right.

"And then your probably gonna say now that you're a hunter and you and your dad hunt 'em together and shit, am i'm right?"

He's over me in one second, pulling me against the wall "What are you? and how do you know that?!"

"Ca-can't breath"

He let go a little, but my feet are still not touching the ground. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS!" he asked again, this time yelling.

"Please stop, you're crazy"

"ANSWER ME!"

 **"YOU'RE JUST NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!** "

 _Okaydoki! thats was all fore this chapter! -hoped you liked it!_

 _Fell free to leave a rewiev, then i would be very happy -i also take critism!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Such and evil world

Just as Dean had this bewildered face, a hand is gripping his shoulder, pulling him away from me.

"What the hell Dean? What is going on?"

It's was Sam who was my savior. _Fuck his hair is short_ i thought to myself. Dean looked at Sam with anger in his eyes

"Sam, get behind me" said Dean and pushed him behind himself. But Sam punched him on the shoulder, stepped forward. "Sam, stop..." but before he could say anymore i saw my chance to run.

I made it out on the hall, and ran straight for the exit. There were oddly nobody, so it must have called in. I took a quick look behind me. _shit_. Dean was right behind me, chasing me, with this death glare. I could slightly hear Sam yell in the background, but that was overheard by the sound of my feets hammering against the floor and my heart was pounting so hard in my breast.

I made it to the exit door, and opened it, then to quickly locked it. I could hear Dean knocking and kicking the door, yelling after me. And then... i ran. Hell, i ran for my life.

When i reached my home, i didn't ran in. I'd need to catch my breath and then think this though. I was going mad. That's the only possibility. Don't even want to discuss it. I'm official insane. But where do me and grandma gonna get the money to therapy from?

God, i knew it! I shouldn't have read so many fanfictions! it messed me up so bad

I pulled out my phone, trying to see what the clock was. _Hmm.. weird things happening_.. the battery was dead, and i could have sworn it was about 90% when i left home.

And it's there when notice it.

The door is open. Not in like, ups it was the wind, it's was almost freaking ripped off it hangs.

"Grandma!" i yelled and ran into the house. The first thing i notice is the blood on the wall, and a 20 centimeter long knife laying at the ground, that was soaking in blood.

"Grandma!" i desperately screamed, while running into the living room.

And, then i fell hard down at my knees.

There she was. Laying on the ground. Nothing, but pale white and grey skin, bleeding from the neck. Her mouth was open, in a silent scream, while her dead eyes starred back at me.

I slowly made my way to her. My vision was so blurred from the tears that i couldn't see her.

"NO, NO, NO" i laid a hand on her chin. it was cold "GRANDMA" i cried out loud.

"W-who did this to yo-.." My voice cracked and my tears were dropping down at her shirt. Why. Why you too? I suddenly was beginning to feel lightheaded. Feel'd like i wasn't breathing.

 _I'm having a panick attack. I'm gonna die._

My hands that spasmly was holding on to grandma started shaking badly.

 _Why her?_

 _She didn't deserve this._

 _she promised, she would watch over me._

Black spots started to show at my view. I closed my eyes.

 _Couldn't this just be a dream? Please God?_

When i opened my eyes again, Dean is walking over to me. He sit's down besides me, but it's like i've being doped. I can't hear anything and i'm having a hard time to have open eyes. Then Dean starts shaking me. Funny, how this seemed to matter.

I slowly look down at grandma.

 _Grandma._

I blink. And everything comes back. The sounds, the blood on the walls. Dean.

Wait, **DEAN?!**

"Wake up Liana! Wake up" he yells. I look at him. This time, really looking at him.

"W-wha-what.."

I look down and see's grandma again. No, it can't be.

I start to cry again, curling myself into a ball, shaking. Dean embrace me, as kind of a shield, so i can't see the view. Shielding me from the world. While hugging me, he whispers in my ear

"Its okay, everything is going to be fine. Don't you worry"

He keeps whispering those things to me, letting me cry out on his shirt. It's really nice to have Dean doing this, and it doesn't at all seems akward. Just me and him. I'm so tired, and the comfort his giving me, makes me feel save, makes me more sleepier. And just before i fall asleep, i think i can feel Dean leave a kiss on my forehead.

But, i must be imagining, but one can dream, right?

 _Okaysa! Thats all fore now! Make sure to leave a review if you liked it, it really motivates me -critism are also welcome!_

 _Maybe i'm gonna post a new chapter tomorrow dunno:)_

 _See ya, Bitches._

 _(Check out my other fanfic: Half angel, Half human -kind of in the same category as this one)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The test

Deans POV

When she finally fell asleep, i took her up in my arms, carring her, not wanting her to wake up. ( a/n just had to sorry)

And headed out too the hall, but bursted into a man. I looked up and was met buy a angry pair of brown eyes. Dad.

"Dean! I told you not to get involved in this case..." He stopped when he saw the girl in my arms "And who is that?"

"I know sir! But... i met this girl in school" I nodded at her "And she seemed to no a lot about us. Like, our names, and she knows what we do! - I didn't expect her grandma to be the next victim"

Dad took a deeply and harsh look at her "You say she knows about us?" I nod. "What is it then?"

I shook my head "No sir. She's human, i'm sure"

"100% Sure? Have you tested her?"

Shit.

"No, but i'm..."

"Dean, what are you thinking!? You could be walking around with a demon" He tried to take her from me, but i just tightened my grip around her.

"No! i'm telling you she's human!"

"Dean. I will not repeat myself. Give. Her. To. Me." he looked angry, but i could see that he was worried to.

"No. I can test her myself" i said and walked fast past him, not wanting him to touch her. I no he thinks she's evil, and he might hurt her before getting that proved. _Not gonna let that happen_. And fore a moment it looked like he was going to rip her from me, but then he let me.

"Okay, but i'm gonna be there the hole time"

better than nothing.

We walked out of the house, and out to the Impala, my dream car. Sam was sitting in the backseat waiting for us, and when he saw us, he jumped out of the car. "Whats going on-"

"Sam, get in the car" Dad quickly responded, not giving him a look.

"But-"

"Sam" i said to him in a low voice "Get in the car, weir going to the hotel, okay?"

That seemed to be enough answer for him, because he got in making space fore me and Liana. I could feel her hair tickle my neck, and i smirked a little. I was really scared when i had saw the door and the blood on the walls. I thought it was Liana's. And when i then saw her crying over the old lady's body, i couldn't resist being a little relieved. And what was she anyways doing, living with her grandma? Where were her parents?

Dad started the car, and we drove off to the hotel.

When we got there, dad quickly got out of the car, opening the door for me. I slowly got out of the car, being sure she didn't hit her head on the hood of the car. Luckily, she was still asleep, must be a deep sleeper. Also, i didn't want her to be awake when i tested her, even though, she probably would wake up when i start to cut in her arm.

I don't why i am being so protective around this girl (Yes, i know the danger), but with dad being the hunter he is, i need to make sure she don't end in the wrong hands. And we need to know where she got those information from. It could be that her parents and her grandma was hunters, right?

We walked into our booked hotel room, and i found the nearest bed and laid her down on it.

I looked up seeing that getting the things i need from the one of the duffle bags. Sam was sitting in a chair having a bitchface ( _Well, he learned from the best... Shit, he can even compete with mine_ ) because he wasn't truly informed on what was going on.

Dad got over to me with the things. Sam walked with him to me, but Dad stopped him

"No Sam its to dangerous"

"But-... " he looked up and met dad's glance, starring back.

But then, he let his head drop "Okay"

Dad proceed to walk over to me. I silently took the holy water from him, opening the bottle. I looked down at her, and then splashed some at her.

No effect.

I looked up at Dad with a What-did-i-say look. (Lol, she didn't wake up)

"There's still more to go" he just said, still starring at Liana carefully.

I took the knife from him, and sat down on my knees, beside her. I took up her hand, sorry, this may hurt a little, and i let the silver knife press down at her arm, making a cut, but i didn't get to finish it.

Liana's POV

I wake'd up to something painfully happening to my arm.

"HOLY MOTHER-"

I sat up straight clutching my arm to me, and then i open my eyes, and was met by the glance of 3 persons.

I looked up to the tallest one, and there went some time before i rekeniced the face.

 **John.**

I looked over to the smaller person on my right.

 **Sam.**

And then i looked down to see the person right beside me.

 **Dean.**

What?! My mind must be playing some tricks with me. No. no. This can't be happening.

"I'm freaking insane" i murmured to myself, still starring at dean.

Wait.

Ups, _Cut the starring Liana!_

I looked around.

The winchesters.

"No, seriously stop. Is this some bad joke?" i looked around, hoping seeing a person laughing. But no one was saying anything. John just lend over to me starring me down.

"Now you tell me all you know, or else.. Yeah, you don't want to know what else"

 **Fuck.**

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 _Okaysay, thats was all fore now. Yeah, i know, its a short chapter but, better than nothing right?_

 _Make sure to leave a review if you like it, infact, please leave a preview, cuz that really motivates me to write more -Critism are also welcome:)_

 _See ya until next time, Bitches_

 _(Also, The hunger games part 2 tomorrow, Yass!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a hell of a fan

 **Liana's POV**

I agreed to answer the questions, besides, what else could i do?

"Okay, bring it on" i said, laying back trying to relax a bit.

"What is your name?"

"Liana Warren"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Where are your parents?"

I looked down. Do i really have to go though this again? It is painful, if anybody cares!?

"They are dead" i said in a small voice

"How?" John said that without blinking. Didn't caring. How can he be so cold? Just because his wife died, he just lost all his feelings.. How can he even raise the boys? The answer is clear now when i look at little Sammy, who was standing behind Dean. They didn't. Actually, Dean took over Sam, since he was 4-6 years old.

"How did they die?" John said again a little harsher.

I looked up, meeting his glance. "They were murdered. When i was 4. By something. I don't know what" i said as coldly as i could.

"Something?"

"I told you i don't know what. But it was not human"

For the first time in this conversation, actually looked down.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember" he said.

I sighed. Not this again... Wait.. Now i can tell what _actually happend._

"I was at home with my mom. It was late, and my dad hadn't come home yet. He works late so there wasn't something unusual. Well, i was sleeping at this moment, and then suddenly my mom wakes me. She seems kinda desperate, but she talks very low to me, whispering, that dad is home soon, and that i shouldn't be afraid. But then she walks in to the living room, kneeling down, removing a plank from the floor that was hiding under a carpet. She laid me down, under the floor, telling me to be quiet. So i just laid down, because i was still a little sleepy. Mom then put the plank back on, and took the carpet over again, hiding me. But i could see a little through if i stretched my neck a little. My mom walked around the room, and then i hear a knocking on the door, and mom ran to open it. I hear her scream, and then she ran into the living room again, with this man after her. Couldn't see him clearly, but after his shape i would say he's human... My mom had a long knife in her hand and she try to swing it at him, but he laid her down, and started... I don't know... did something to her.. i couldn't see what. And then i see dad come running in screaming my mothers name. He tried to jump the guys back, but then the guy turned around, and then jumped on my dad.. All i could hear was my dad screaming..." My voice broke. Without my notice, a tear had crawled down my chin.

No one interrupted or said anything for a minute or so.

Dean cleared is throat "I'm sorry that this happened to you-.." John cut him off.

"Yeah, weir sorry. But this Liana" he laid a hand over my hand. But it didn't feel like he was sorry at all, just wanting me to calm down "Is clearly gonna help this case. I mean is clearly that your family were attacked by vampires, like does we hunt in this town, and it seems like they have a sudden interest in y-.." John stop speaking when he saw my cold, deadly glance.

Anger flushed through me. "How dare you!" i sat straight up "How dare you just talk about my family like that! Like it just some random accident that they died! How can you just make this into some kind of your 'case'! They were all i had left! The one thing in life that i could hold on to" I took a deep breath, not daring to break out my glance, even though a few tears was crawling down my cheeks

"And now they are gone. And i'm left alone with you _fictional character_!" i said putting a preasure at the end.

Sam finally took a stand infront Dean. "What are you talking about? We aren't fictional characters!?"

I looked up at sammy "Yes you are, and you are not supposed to be real! You guys are just supposed to be this head characters in this tv-show called Supernatural!"

"Listen. Weir just as real as you are. How could that even make sense?" Sam said in a calm voice, obvious thinking i was crazy.

"Then how come i know all about ya!? Hell, even things you don't know yet! i haven't even met you probably" i said a little desperatly. Now knowing that this couldn't be a dream. How i felt dizzy and the way my arm hurt.. Couldn't be a dream.

"Okay then prove it" John said, and found a chair and sat back down.

I took a deep shaking breath.. This was a test.

"Your name is John was a marine in Vietnam War back in the days. At one point.. Sorry can't remember year, you went to buy a beige VW Van, but a guy came up to you and persuaded you to get that goddamm beautiful 67 Chevy wife died on the ceiling, November 2. 1983. Her name was Mary. That's when you knew something was off, and you became a hunter. Telling Sam that you were a travelling a salesman. But a Christmas eve in Nebraska, when Sam was 8, he finds your journal, and confronts Dean about it. And Dean" I turned over to him "On the July 4, 1996, you and Sam sets off a box full of fireworks on a empty field. And did you actually know dean? You were named after a girl. Actually your Grandma Deanna Campbell.. When you was 6 or 7 you dad took you out shooting for the first time, using bottles as target practice. And you-..." i stopped myself.

Wait. How old are they. I must not spoil anything, this could cost the storyline to change! What if... No. Stop.

"And what?" Dean asked a little curious.

"Forget it. Uhm... Is that enough or should i go on?" i asked John. He actually looked surprised this time.

"How?" John asked.

"The show. Supernatural. I was a fan"

"Must be a hell of a fan" i could hear Dean mumble to himself, and i couldn't help to smirk. Yes. I was a hell of a fangirl.

"Right. And this.. Show.. just show you all my life, Dean's and Sam's?"

"Yes basically... But it begins at where Mary... died.. and then it twitch over to when the boys were 26 and 22 "

"Okay" John said sitting back in his chair, thinking things over "And what more have you seen?"

"10 seasons" i say quickly, actually being a little proud.

John widen his eyes "10!? Does that mean that you know whats gonna happen in the future!?" he asked furious.

My own eyes widen too, by the thought. I knew what was gonna happen. I could save some people! ... But wouldn't that change the storyline?... and what happens if i did change it?.. Apocalypse...Hell.. Metatron.. SHIT! how was i supposed to survive that?!...

"Actually yes... But as i said. I first get to know everything, when they are 26 and 22"

"I can't believe my own eyes" i could hear John say to himself, as he sat up.

"Well... Its getting late, and i think it's time to head to bed" John said, looking out the window, where it was already dark.

"Yeah Sam, let's head to bed" Dean said, laying an arm around his brothers shoulders.

I couldn't help to notice that smile Dean had on his face. That true smile, no worries, no apocalypse, no demon, no mark of Cain. Just them. Something that you only see a few times in season 1. Some moments like that had i a few of with Grandma too.

 _Grandma_.

 _No don't cry again!_ i told myself. You need to be strong for them. All of them. Dad, Mom and Grandma. That's what the would want for me.. To live on-...

Wait. That brought me to something.

What should i do now?

I had no one who could take care of me.. I had nothing left.

I cleared my throat, and as i hoped for, John looked up. "Uhm-... What should i do now?"

"You can stay here for the night... but tomorrow.. I don't trust you, and i-.." John stopped and looked me in the eyes "We'll find out tomorrow" He said, this time tired.

"I'll take the couch. You can take my bed. Which are the one you already are on"

I looked up at him. Wanting to hug him. But i stopped myself. "Thank You!" i said.

I made it out to the crappy bathroom, lending up against the dish, locking eyes with myself.

 _You are going to make it._

 ** _iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_**

 ** _Olaysy Okaysi._**

 ** _That was all for now and i hoped you liked it_**

 ** _Please, please, please leave a preview, that truly means a lot -Critism are also taken:)_**

 ** _Some of the first DeanXLiana scenes will happen in the next chapter, so hold on!_**

 ** _I have nothing more to say now, other than i hope you are doing fine where ever you are:)_**

 ** _SEE YA, BITCHES._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightmare

 _ **A/N small chapter, but lots of the start of Dean/Liana**_

 **Liana's POV**

I woke up with a silent scream on my lips.

Nightmares. Again. This time much worse. With my heart beating hard in my chest i tried to calm myself down.

It was about my mom and dad, getting tortured. Both of them screaming for me while their skin was being ripped off. Again and again and again.

And i couldn't help them. Just watching. I ran a hand through my hair, and that was there i noticed that i was shaking badly. Taking a deep shaking breath, i tried lay back.

" _You did this to us!_ " I heard my mom scream, remembering the dream. She had looked at me with eyes full of hate. Telling me i was completely worthless.

My pillow was wet from tears, and i clutch to it while i kept shaking.

 _relax it was just a dream. Nothing else!_ i told myself, but if i just closed my eyes the images would come after me.

I heard a door shut. I open my eyes fully and sat up, suddenly remembering where i was. Dean, Sam.. And John..

I heard the sound of a car starting, and drive off.

It was probably John, who had found out something or went for the bar to get a drink. Anyway, the fact that he left and i was alone... Wait, Sam and Dean was here still hopefully. I could hear Sam snoring softly.

I laid back, and my shaken had taking of a bit. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down. But it was like my body refused to relax. It was like my heart was sitting in my throat and that air couldn't get trough.

I sat up again, taking of my covers. It was clearly that i wasn't going to get some sleep. I looked over to the watch and saw it was only 2 a.m. I frowned. How was i suppose to make it through the night?

I let my bare feet set down on the floor. I just needed to get up-... What was that?

I heard someone speaking and oh- it was the television. Why was that on? I silently walked over to the couch. Some wild west movie was on.

"Liana?"

i quickly looked down seeing Dean looking up at me from the couch he was sitting. Just him, i sighed in relief.

"Yeah?" i said with a small voice, not wanting Sam to wake up. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusing.

I ran a shaking hand through my hair, by the thought about the dream.. Dad..

I cleared my throat "Uhm.. Nothing. I-i'd just couldn't sleep.. Nightmares..." my voice sounded flat, vulnerable in my ears.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. I looked up at him surprised. Considering he hated chick flicks moments, this was really sweet of him.

I gave him a tight little smile "No. Just keep watching... I will just-.." i didn't know what to say. Dean nodded and laid back again and looked at the television. I could feel my feet shaken a little on the floor as i walked over and sat down beside him.

This nightmare had felt so real this time. And it was worse than ever before. My dad and mom had this time told me that i shouldn't have been born, that i wasn't worth it. That they hope i would die or get hurt because i deserved it. That i was they're disappointment. It was better if i had died with them.

Single tears was streaming down my cheeks and held a hand over my mouth, trying to hold back my the sobbing sound. And now all this crap with fictional characters.. No. No-.. I can't.. I rolled around so Dean couldn't see me.

"You should get some sleep. You can sleep here" I heard Dean say behind me.

I looked straight at him, not caring he saw me crying. "What?!" i asked in disbelieve.

"I mean, if you don't wan't to-.." i cut his nervous fast speech.

"Yeah. I know what you mean..." There was this kinda electrocuted silents between us in a moment. I blushed a little, and i didn't even know why. But. Will i ever get some sleep if i don't?. Sooooo... Dean it was.

"Ok." Dean smirked as he moved, making space for me. I laid my head down at the armrest looking over to him.

"But, don't you try anything...Don't you dare-.." i said pointing at him. He just raised is right eyebrow, still smirking "Yeah, i get it" he said, getting confident again.

I laid down beside him, and he had found a blanket that he laid over me. The warm and smell of him made me shiver. This time of comfort.

I looked over to him. He looked so beautiful. That somehow made me so mad. Like, how can it be most people have to fight for the beauty, while this guy... Those long eyelashes and does lips... Too good to be true.. And that hair-

 _Get a grip on yourself Liana!_

"Night, Dean"

"Night Liana"

But i didn't go to sleep. I just starred straight ahead, listening to Dean's breath slow down and the film's soundtrack. And then at last i looked over to him and surprisingly he was asleep. It was nice to have him by my side, but when he wasn't awake, it was like he wasn't there.

My neck started to hurt, so i had to shift position. Which ended with me falling down from the couch.

But Dean didn't wake thanks fully. So i sneaked over to the kitchen to see if we had anything to eat. I open the fridge and frown when i saw, the only thing that was in there was some beers.

I needed chocolate. Like, seriously, chocolate. Now. Or cookie.

My stomach started to rumble. Great. Then i remembered i had about ten dollars left in my jacket. I could go to the nearest store and-... But John. He would be mad at me for leaving.

 _But chocolate._

No. I can't... John-..

 _But Cookies_ my stomach said rumbeling

Well, I won't get anymore sleep, that was clearly. So, why not? I could take a _really_ quick shop, just for leave 4 minutes...

I took my jacket on and stepped out of the hotel room. It was really cold now, but there was not even a mile to the 7-eleven, so that wasn't a problem.

I ran over the road and started walking down the a very dark alley. Not that i wanted to and i considered to go over to the other sidewalk, but that would cause time that i didn't have. So i walked by the shadows that was so lookalike to a human shape, and expected someone to jump in front me.

Then i heard some footsteps. Coming behind me. Fast.

I fasten my walk and ended up running even known i know that's stupid. But now i knew the person actually was after me. It felt like adrenaline was floating in my veins. I didn't look back to see who.

But i wasn't fast enough.

I felt someone yank down in my jacket and then...

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Okkaaaay that was all for now. Hope you enjoyed it:p**

 **Plz leave a preview if you like it, means alot.**

 **See ya until next time, Bitches;)**


End file.
